


Forbidden Secrets

by Stevie_Bernice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Other, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Bernice/pseuds/Stevie_Bernice
Summary: Iridissa "Iris" Caillat is the only girl of the Lost Boys gang. A Lost Girl. She lived on the island for years, nearly a decade. She doesn't know, however, how she got there in the beginning. Until they come to the island.When a new boy arrives with Pan, everything begins to unveil itself. Secrets Pan wanted kept hidden. Relationships grown and broken.Her life will never be the same.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Felix (Once Upon A Time)/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pan (Peter Pan) & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 story. I tried. Enjoy.

"Orders for the Home Office!" Felix called out.

I, along with the other Lost Boys, looked up in alert. We all glanced at each other, before finally understanding what was happening, standing up for battle.

"Not you, Caillat. You have to stay here." Felix said to me, a sorry look flashing in his eyes, though it disappeared quickly. "Let's, go!"

He and the boys ran into the forest, in the direction to the shore. I was left behind, feeling abandoned and disappointed. 

"Don't be upset, love. It's just that you're not ready." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned to look at Pan, our leader.

"But why not? I've battled before." I defended, upset.

"You're not ready for... this one." He said, his usual smug smirk occupied his face. He nodded, then walked past me.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I looked at him, noticing he was wearing old rags and a tattered cloak. He had dirt rubbed on his face, and his hair was tousled. He looked like any other Lost Boy, not our infamous leader. 

"Must you ask so many questions?" He sighed, turning to me.

"Sorry. I'll wait here." I backed down, watching as he walked into the forest.

I sighed, looking around the campground. It sucks when the boys exclude me from things they think I can't handle. But I'm stronger than they think. Just because I'm the only girl, they become overprotective.

I walked into my tent, throwing my dagger onto the bed. I ran my hand through my hair, pulling it into a high ponytail. Noticing the silence, I realized just how lonely I felt sometimes.

I glanced into the mirror, eyeing my sea blue eyes, dark eyebrows and pale skin. My hair, natural periwinkle coloured hair. That's one of the things that sets me apart from everyone. How my hair fades from black to a striking periwinkle shade, which I was unfortunately born with. How it's always curly, even when I try to keep it straight. And how it's always so soft, but that I don't mind.

"Boys!" I heard Pan yell from a distance. This caught my attention, as I sat up on my bed quickly. "Let's play." He announced again.

 _"What is he up to now?"_ I thought to myself, before hearing hoots and cheers from the Lost Boys, growing closer. 

Felix suddenly walked into my tent, smiling. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking towards me.

"Why couldn't I go? What happened?" I stood up, glancing around him towards the opening of my tent, though it was closed.

"We have a guest." He said, smirking. He put his hand on the small of my back, leading me to the circle of the camp. 

There was fresh wood and leaves in the fire. The boys were dancing around the fire in celebration. I smiled and waved at some of the younger boys, who only stopped briefly before continuing to dance and shout. 

"This way." Felix said, directing me towards the edge of camp, where Pan sat on a log. 

"Pan?" I greeted, before noticing he sat with a boy I didn't recognize. A new arrival? "Who's-"

"Henry. Here's someone I want you to meet." Pan said to him, standing up. He took my hand and led me to sit next to him. "Henry, this is Iris. Iris Caillat. Iris, this is Henry." 

"Henry..." I whispered his name, realization striking me. I looked at Pan, who just smirked and slightly nodded. I then looked at Henry and smiled, holding out my hand formally. 

"Hi, Henry. I'm Iris." He glanced at my wrapped hand, hesitantly taking it.

"Hi, Iris." He shook my hand, still looking at it. He stared the bandages on my hand, looking away awkwardly when he noticed I was watching. 

"For everyone's protection. Don't worry, I'm not hurt." I explained, smiling. 

Henry smiled back, relaxing a bit. 

"Well, Henry, it's best if you get some rest. Felix." He looked up at Felix, who was listening to our conversation. Felix nodded and motioned me to follow him.

We left Pan and Henry to talk, walking back to my tent. 

"The heart of the truest believer. He's here." I stated, smiling. 

"Indeed he is. And the boy seems to trust you." Felix's voice was in it's usual monotone state, but there was a hint of something I couldn't recognize. 

"We only just met. Besides, he's scared. Being surrounded by boys of all ages, he wouldn't know who to trust. But having a girl around, I expect he'll feel somewhat more secure." I explained, leading Felix into my tent to talk. 

"We need him to trust you." He said, standing casually as I fixed my bed, ready to sleep.

"I don't even know why we need him." I turned to look at him, sighing. 

"You'll find out soon enough. Goodnight, Iridissa." He said, smiling. 

"Goodnight, Felix." When he left, I changed into my night clothes quickly. I blew out the lamp, the glow of the fire still faintly shinning through the tent covers.

I looked at my bandaged hands, sighing. Eventually, I'll have control over my power, but for now, I just need to trust nothing will go wrong. 

Soon, the sound of the boys dancing and cheering lulled me to sleep. Along with the occasional sound of an exotic bird, the crickets chirping and the faint sound of waves at the shore. The sound of what I call home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a small battle happens between the Lost Boys and Henry's family, Iris meets a friend of the past; regaining a memory she never knew she had.

"Caillat, we'll be back. Stay here at camp." Pan ordered, standing next to Henry, who looked terrified. 

"What's going on this time? Why can't I go?" I asked, frustrated to be left alone again. It's never happened this often. 

"We need you to protect camp. You're too important to be exposed." Pan whispered to me, pulling me away from the camp softly. 

"What?" I furrowed my brow, frowning. 

"Just trust me." He smiled menacingly, letting go of my arm. "Don't make a sound while you're here. Trust the process." 

I watched as they ran into the forest, instantly getting a gut feeling to hide in my tent. 

Less than 10 minutes later, I heard the sound of people walking to camp. I knew immediately it wasn't the Boys, because there were too few people to be walking. 

I grabbed my dagger, ready to fight incase anything were to happen.

"No one's here." I heard a woman say, her voice confused. "Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina." I perked up. This was a bad sign. No one on this island but me and Pan had any form of power. 

"Yes, blame me. Again." I heard another woman, who I assume is Regina, talk rather sarcastically. 

I dropped my dagger and quickly grabbed my bow and arrows, peeking out the tent to see a group of adults walking through camp. One was a short haired woman, her hair raven black. In front of her, a woman in a pantsuit, looking rather intimidating. Or at least she tried to be. Another man, a blonde one, standing next to... Killian. Captain Hook, of all people. _I thought he'd left the island years ago._ And another woman, though I couldn't see her face.

I watched as they quietly walked through camp, looking at all our belongings. I waited until they all had their backs to me before I moved. 

"Turn around slowly." I warned, aiming my arrow at the short haired lady.

They all turned and when they saw my weapon, they drew theirs. 

"Woah, woah, woah! Put the bow and arrow down." The blonde man warned, holding up a sword. 

"Hello, Killian." I greeted Hook, not taking my eyes off the blonde man, incase he struck. I still had my weapon aimed at the lady. Only this time, she also had a bow and arrow aimed at me. 

"Iris." He greeted through gritted teeth. He knew what was on the blade of the arrow, but I'm sure the others didn't. 

"Iris?" I heard a familiar voice say. This caught my attention and I looked at the third lady of their group. 

"Emma?" I made eye contact with her, sudden memories flooding in. Memories I didn't even know I had.

_I was being chased... by a store clerk? A security guard. I stole food. Emma. Her car. She saved me. I thought she was..._

"You're alive?" She asked me, exhaling sharply. She looked happy to see me, but she also looked betrayed. 

"Could ask you the same thing." I snapped, huffing. 

"Iris, I'm sorry." She began, but I cut her off.

"No. Why would you just leave me? I needed you and you disappear without a trace?" I raised my voice, pain evidence in my eyes. 

"You found your father. I thought that's what you wanted. You had him and I couldn't get in the way." She said, trying to soothe me.

"Yes. Right before I lost him again." I said, trying my hardest not to cry. The tears welled in my eyes and my voice quivered, but I didn't give in. The questioning look in her eyes only made me angrier. "And I don't even remember how I lost him." I whispered. 

"I'm so sorry, Iris. I'm so sorry." She said, cautiously walking to me. However, something caught her eye in the reflection of a sword. She turned abruptly, noticing Henry, who stood with his back turned to us on the hill. That's not Henry.

"Guys... Hold on... Is that? Henry!" She shouted, rushing towards him. 

'Henry' turned around, revealing it was Pan. He had switched clothes with Henry, leading Emma's group into a trap. 

I watched as Emma froze, a look of horror and anger flashing into her eyes. 

"Where the hell is Henry?" She asked, not taking her eyes off Pan.

"You broke the rules." Pan said, walking towards a tree. "That's not fair." He said in a childishly disappointed tone. I smirked, noticing he was trying to throw them off.

He walked up the hill casually, Emma's group not daring to take their eyes off him. 

"Bad form." He continued, looking at the group. "I'd expect more from you, Captain." He smirked at Hook, who looked incredibly annoyed. 

"Aye. And you'll get it." Hook warned, making me snicker. He glanced at me, which reminded me of the same old Captain Hook we scared off this island. 

"Give Henry to me." Emma demanded.

"Sorry, can't." He stopped and faced us. "Don't you know? Cheaters never win." He taunted, smirking proudly. 

"Iris." He greeted, winking at me when Emma's group turned to look at me. I knew that sign. I knew what I had to do.

Suddenly, the Lost Boys came from all directions, hooting and cheering, their weapons ready for battle. 

Emma and her group were shocked, but immediately became defensive, drawing their weapons. I stood back, ready for my que. 

"Watch out for their arrows," Hook warned darkly, "they're laced with dreamshade."

Immediately, the Boys sprung into action. Some shooting their arrows, some sprinting to use their daggers or swords. Some even had regular sticks as weapons, but this didn't make us any less powerful. 

I stood to the side, avoiding the battle till I knew to come in. I watched as they dodged arrows, backfiring them with their swords. Regina, however, didn't seem to have a weapon.

 _Her magic._ I thought to myself. 

"Mary-Margaret!" The blonde man shouted, pushing her out of the way, making her shout in surprise. 

One of the boys had shot an arrow their way, aimed at the lady's heart. 

As the man pushed her, the arrow ripped past him, cutting him on the side, easily tearing through his jacket. I gasped, knowing that the cut had broke skin, spreading the poison. 

He shouted out, hunching over as he held the cut.

"David!" The lady exclaimed, looking at him with more worry and fear than I've ever seen a person display. 

He glanced down at the cut, then looked at her with a reassuring smile. 

"I'm okay." He said, panting. The lady didn't look too convinced, as she furrowed her brow, looking at his ripped jacket. "Behind you!" David shouted, and Mary-Margaret turned immediately, swiftly drawing her bow and arrow, aiming at one of the boys. 

She shot, the arrow catching his sleeve, which pinned him to a tree. 

I then looked over at three of the boys, who were going after Regina. However, she raised her hand at them, and a purple-blue surge of electricity emerged from it. She used her power to knock them down, stunning them unconscious. 

I immediately looked at Pan, who was watching me the entire time. He nodded at me, signaling to fight.

I decided to get Regina's attention shooting ice past her head. 

She turned immediately, making deep intimidating eye contact with me. 

"It's been a while, Captain." I heard Felix say next to me. 

"Not long enough." Hook said, exhaling sharply. 

Then, me and Felix striked at the same time. I worked my magic, shooting ice and snow at Regina, who shot back fire balls.

"Ice against fire, let's see who can win." Devin, one of the Lost Boys said excitedly, before crossing swords with David again. 

Me and Regina fought, becoming more determined to beat the other with each wave of magic we shot. 

However, she struck me with something I wasn't expecting. Something I didn't know I could do. 

She threw one more fireball, immediately firing something else. I quickly turned the ball to ice, the other spell hitting the ball, which cause my magic to backfire somehow. Suddenly, a huge blast of water emitted from my hand, which shot her on the chest. Was I dying? Was my power disappearing?

This knocked her off course, but only for a second. She then hit me with the surge of electricity, which defeated me for now.

My legs turned to jelly and I fell to the ground. My head throbbed with pain and my vision was blurry. It felt like I hadn't had a drink of water for days, and my breath was going short. 

"Iris!" I heard a boy yell, and watched through manipulated vision as 2 boys went for Regina, distracting her from me.

I tried to stand, but my legs weren't strong enough, so I crawled up towards a tree, collapsing to the ground. I looked up at Pan, who was watching my every move. He rushed towards me, saying something that was too muffled to make out. Suddenly, my strength was back and I felt more alert. All my senses were heightened and I was ready to fight again.

But Pan didn't let me go. He held my wrist tightly, looking at the battle instead of me. I tried to get away, but it was no use. I stood and watched with him, still trying to process what happened with Regina in my head. 

Emma began to run up the hill towards us. She dodged Lost Boys left and right, when suddenly Devin attacked her, tackling her to the ground. 

However, she immediately had the upper hand and tackled him, raising his dagger to his throat. 

"Where is Henry? Where is he?!" She demanded, staring at Devin, who looked scared. However, she stopped, looking into his eyes. She got up off him immediately, looking terrified and confused. 

"Emma, are you alright?" Mary-Margaret asked, concerned. Emma looked up at her, seeming completely confused. She looked down at Devin again, who still lay on the ground.

I looked up at Pan, who was watching the scene intensely. Then he whistled, and all the boys immediately stopped fighting and ran to stand behind Pan on the hill. 

I stood slightly behind him, Felix coming to stand by my side. I looked up at him, eyeing him in a way to ask if he was okay. He just nodded slightly, then turned his attention back to Emma.

"Remember what I told you." Pan instructed, walking down the hill towards Emma. "That map will show you where Henry is. Only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." Pan said, then turned towards us. 

This was our que to leave and we began running up the hill away from camp.

"Iris!" I heard Emma yell. I stopped abruptly, turning to her. A questioning look played her eyes. I wanted to feel sorry, but I couldn't. I just knew that I had to get away from her.

Felix grabbed my wrist, tugging me softly. 

I turned to face him and we began to run, following the rest of the boys.

We didn't notice, however, how Pan stood and watched me and him. Eyeing his hand on mine. Though he didn't say anything and ran behind all of us, leaving Emma and her group behind. 


End file.
